


Universe

by nicemices



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Post Season 8, Post-War, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicemices/pseuds/nicemices
Summary: "Please don't. Acxa, you mean the world to me."Acxa smiles sadly at that.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first thing i have ever posted on here!  
> If you choose to read this bitch, keep in mind that english isn't my first language :D
> 
> (also criticism is much appreciated!)
> 
> Happy international womens day.

"We can't stay together."

Among with Veronicas heart, the world stops for a moment.

"What?"

It takes her a second to realize that the word came out of her mouth and when  Acxa sighs she decides to try again.

She sucks in a breath.

"Why?" 

It comes out weak.

"I just cannot, Veronica. I feel guilty around your people. Your mother still sees me as the enemy."

Veronica intends for her next words to be strong,  uplifting .

"That's not true."

Halfway through the sentence her voice breaks and she has to whisper the last words.

"It is. I know you have realized it too."  Acxa shrugs, something she picked up on earth. "But i don't blame her. After all the  Galra _did_ wipe out a huge part of humanity."

Veronica feels her shoulders sack down. 

" Acxa you deserve to settle down somewhere too." She keeps her voice quiet, scared it could give out if she talked louder.

They lock eyes and  Acxa sighs again.

"It's decided. I will leave earth at dusk."

Veronica doesn't feel the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Please don't.  Acxa , you mean the world to me."

Acxa smiles sadly at that.

"You have never been to space, have you?" 

It's a  rethoric question. She knows Veronica hasn't.

"It's beautiful. Gorgeous if i dare say. But i makes you think. Nothing really matters out there, there are bigger things at stake than a life little as mine. But i certainly enjoyed my time."

She takes Veronicas hand and places a kiss between her thumb and her pointer finger, a caring  Galra gesture.

"Veronica, you mean the universe to me. And i want you to live out your life and make great experiences. There is so much more to come. Try to think of me as a shooting star, yes? What does your earth legend say", and at that she chuckles lightly, "Make a wish when you see one, and your dream shall come true? Take a look at it and enjoy the moment it has created, but let it go."

It's  Acxa who takes a deep breath this time. "Let me me go Veronica", she whispers.

They're hands stop touching, leaving a cold spot where they held each other.

Make a wish, she said.

And watching  Acxa walk away, she does.

"Don't leave me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece c:


End file.
